The Room of Dreams Untold
by Lady Vyxen
Summary: Severus Snape, a dead war hero had fascinated Rose Weasley since she was a little girl. She regrets that she had no chance to know him personally. What happens when the opportunity presents itself? When fantasy meets reality?
1. The Weasleys

**Chapter 1 – The Weasleys**

It's Christmas Eve and Rose is spending it with her family; but in truth her freckled nose is buried deep in the book which she holds in her lap.

"Rose, we see each other so rarely, why don't you stop reading and sit with us?" asks her mum, Hermione.

"One moment," answers the girl automatically. She would say anything if it meant that her mother would stop bothering her. She doesn't want to be rude and she loves her family, but she wants to satisfy her recent need for information. Of _him_.

She feels shivers of excitement running through her body as she traces a thin man's figure on the photo with her finger. It's a wizard kind of photograph, so the tiny silhouette moves. She imagines that the man just leaned into her finger and feels blush creeping to her cheeks.

How would it feel to touch his skin? She's too embarrassed to think of how he would react. She has heard enough of him to know that he would tell her to sod off or something equally nice. She fights down laughter at the thought.

Her father paces back and forth impatiently; she can see him in the corner of her eye. "Harry shouldn't buy her these books in the first place—I mean, she idolized the greasy git in her head already and-"

Her mum rests her hands on her hips, in a pose reminiscent of bossy Molly Weasley.

"Ronald Weasley! I forbid you to call him that horrible nickname! Severus Snape was a decent person and a war hero. You should talk about him with the respect he deserves."

"It doesn't change the fact that he was nasty as hell, called you an insufferable know-it-all, bullied us while he could and our daughter has an unhealthy fascination with him!"

Severus Snape had fascinated her since she was a little girl. Uncle Harry helped this fact, providing information and books about him, and soon the life of a certain snarky professor became her hobby. The older she grew, the more interested she became in a dead war hero.

She should have been bothered that her parents are arguing over her and the fact that she sits like nothing is happening. But only a part of her is paying attention to the raised voices above her head. The rest of Rose Weasley is wrapped in her thoughts.

Soon, the winter holidays will be over and she will have more time for her fantasies and maybe… Maybe she would visit the headmistress and catch a glimpse of his face among the many portraits and his black eyes would meet hers.

She must be patient and act normal. It won't do any good if her father decides to throw out her books. And he looks desperate as he angrily pulls the chair out from the table to sit on it.

"Rose," he calls to her, so she closes the book and smiles.

"I'm sorry father; I just lost the track of time."

* * *

A/N: Big thanks to **manicrose** for beta reading.

My English is still limping :P

Oh and I don't think that anyone suspects me of being the famous J. K. Rowling? I thought so!


	2. Rose

**Chapter 2 – Rose**

Rose Weasley is a short redhead and a book-worm who has a tendency to be bossy. Maybe it's because of this that she's not the most popular person in the school. As a first year she was in the spotlight all the time; being a daughter of two war heroes has its advantages.

But Rose wasn't stupid and preferred people who liked her just as she was, not the ones who wanted to grab some of her 'fame'. So, she left with a small group of friends, but she can rely on them. In fact, she's often alone, preferring to keep things to herself instead of spilling her guts.

Her friends know about the books she reads, but with every passing day she gets better and better at hiding her infatuation. She knows that it's a childish crush and an effect of her unsocial attitude, but now she dreams of seeing him so badly. She's sixteen and knows that she should find herself a real boyfriend, but she tells herself that she has plenty time for it that.

Rose is a true Gryffindor, brave and daring. She's not afraid to approach a group of Slytherins when she hears them speaking ill of her younger brother. They had hexed Hugo this morning for being "another filthy redhead."

Scorpius Malfoy has been a gang leader since he started Hogwarts. Seeing Rose, his handsome features begin to twist into a mocking sneer.

"Look, a Weasley came here to conquer Slytherin territory," says Thomas Flint scornfully. Scorpius laughs at this along with the rest of the group.

Rose draws back her fist and punches him in the face. For someone of her small stature, the blow has a surprising amount of strength behind it—so much that Scorpius reels backward in shock, clutching his jaw.

"What do you want from my brother?" she asks them.

The rest of Slytherins have their wands ready, but she hexes them before they have a chance to do anything. Her uncle taught her well and she's clever. She is also proud of herself; she's just punched a Malfoy, just like her mother.

"What was that for?" asks Scorpius while pressing his hand to his bruised cheek.

Rose trains her wand on him, an insincere smile creeping across her face. "I want you to remember that the next time you do or say anything against my family, you won't be able to walk on your own."

She wants to tell him more, and she wants to show him that she's more than her parent's daughter. However, Professor Sinistra puts an end to their fight. Rose is taken to the headmistress and despite her apologetic expression, she's secretly happy inside.

When the Gargoyle moves revealing the spiral staircase, Rose starts to think that her heart may explode any moment, it's beating so fast.

Professor Sinistra and Headmistress McGonagall mistake her attitude for fear.

"It seems that you have inherited your parents' penchant for trouble, Miss Weasley," says the Headmistress stiffly, but Rose knows that it's not all serious.

Rose looks at Snape's portrait from the corner of her eye, feeling shivers as his dark gaze rests on her. She swallows nervously.

"I just couldn't stand Malfoy and his fellows bullying my brother," she says truthfully, curious about what Snape is thinking right now.

It's easy to refer to him as 'Severus' in her fantasy world, but being here and feeling his dark eyes on her is different. He must have been intimidating to her parents if his mere painting's gaze is affecting her so much.

She feels heat rising on her cheeks as she explains the incident to her teachers. She feels as though Snape's portrait is judging her by every word she speaks.

* * *

May is warm and sunny and Rose spends afternoons on Hogwarts grounds, under a great tree by the lake. Her uncle, Harry Potter, told her that it's the place where Severus Snape called his mum a Mudblood.

Rose is sure that if one of her friends called her that in similar circumstances, she would forgive him eventually. She takes off a hairpin and for umpteenth time she's considering scratching her own initials on the tree rind. She can't stand tiny L.E. scraped right next to S.S but at the same time she knows it's stupid to put her name here.

She's ridiculous, being jealous of a dead man who loved a dead woman. Lily Evans died over thirty years ago. She puts the hairpin in her pocket, chuckling to herself.

* * *

It has been two months since she has last been in the Headmistress's office. She wants to see Severus' portrait, because the pictures in her books are not enough anymore. They don't look at her.

She's thinking seriously about punching Malfoy again. She doesn't want to admit it to herself, but the portrait was the main reason why she punched Malfoy last time. Hugo was a secondary reason.

She's early to Potions, as always. It's not her strongest subject, but she wants it to be. She has no ideas of her own; she just copies formulas from her potions book. She's good in Transfiguration and Charms. She's the best in DADA; not only being fascinated by it, but also having an uncle who taught her some things.

Professor Patil is late. She wonders what it would be like to be taught by Snape. She refers to him as Snape again, because thinking of him as a professor makes her feel like she did that day in the Headmistress's office.

She sits next to Lily, as always. Her cousin knows that Rose is not in a good mood today because she asks about it.

"It's because I have some dreams and I know that they will never come true," Rose answers finally, careful to not reveal too much.

Lily is her real friend; she doesn't pry in Rose's business. She doesn't ask what dreams she has, just smiles.

"There is a place called Room of Requirement," she says softly. Professor Patil seems oblivious to their chatter as she smears a sweet scented balm on her hands.

"I know about it, but there are things which are…" Rose pauses, trying to think of a possible explanation. "Which cannot be created by some magical room."

Lily just shakes her head slightly. "Must you always be so stubborn? Go and try, otherwise you'll never know."

For the rest of the lesson Rose dreams about possibilities. What if her wish could come true?

The persistent thought doesn't want to leave her alone.

* * *

As the day comes to end, Rose changes out of her school robes into the best dress she has; a sleeveless, silky, green dress. She does a little make up to look older, as the dress makes her look so girly and young. It's enough that she's so small for her age. Her body looks like a replica of Granny Granger's.

She uses Sleekeazy to smooth her rat nest of a hair and sneaks out Gryffindor tower.

She walks carefully, afraid that someone might notice her. But she's trembling when she stands opposite a tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet.

She's not afraid of Snape who might be created by the Room. She's afraid that her hope might be crushed, and subconsciously she knows that this is exactly what's going to happen.

She takes a deep breath and starts pacing along the wall, thinking 'I want to meet Severus Snape.'

She turns back, her heart beating wildly. 'I want to meet Severus Snape.'

She turns back again; the floral scent of her perfumes becomes suffocating, unbearable. 'I want to meet Severus Snape.'

The door appears out of the thin air and Rose stands as if she's made of stone, looking at it. Does it mean that everything she wished for is on the other side?

_I will never know until…_

With one motion she grabs the handle and pushes open the door. Blood drains from her face at the sight.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, **manicrose** for her laboriousness with fixing my mistakes. I appreciate it very much!

Thanks for reviews! You made me happy :)

Your opinion matters for meand if you notice something wrong, feel free to tell me. I'm surprised that so many people visited this short story. I'll try to update frequently.


	3. Rose II

**Chapter 3 - Rose II**

The room looks like nothing she imagined. It's not strange as she spent no time thinking of the room itself.

It looks like a city with towering walls, full of various objects like old broken furniture, thousands of books, chipped bottles of congealed potions and lots of clothes.

She looks at the figure, who is dressed in Slytherin robes. She can't mistake him for anyone else, as she has seen this face, this thin angular frame so many times.

In her dreams, they were talking, laughing together. She was always as smart as he is, and witty and confident.

Now she stands with her mouth agape, unable to move, rooted to the ground. He starts approaching her and in one lucid moment she shuts the doors behind her.

"Who are you?" he asks; his voice has a silky timbre, more so than she imagined. She heard Snape's portrait speaking once, but his voice seemed to be muffled by dust.

Rose just stares unblinkingly, taking in the sight of him. He can't be much older than her, although his features are more serious for a sixteen years old, so unlike hers. His hair is greasy, shoulder length and parted in the middle. His robes are worn out and a little too short for him. His obsidian eyes look like something dark is lying in wait in them, ready to rip her into pieces.

She is sure that behind his musical voice and composed façade he is struggling between hurting her and kicking her out of the room, but she doesn't know why. Her fantasy wasn't supposed to shoot murderous glares at her!

He extends his arm towards her and snaps his fingers inches from her face. She flinches against her will.

"Are- are you r-real?" she manages to stutter, and he rolls his eyes.

"Of course I am, you stupid twit," he sneers.

_No, the real Severus Snape wouldn't be like THAT. _

She wants to know why he hates her on the spot. They met something like a minute ago and he seems capable of murdering her for merely being in the same room with him. _What could possibly go wrong? _

She musters all of her Gryffindor courage, at least those remnants which are left in her. She knows how much smaller than him she is, but it's nothing new—every boy around her age is taller than her.

Taking a deep breath, she blurts out, "Why are you being such an asshole? I know I can be crazy sometimes, but why this stupid room created such a psychopath when I just wanted to meet Severus Snape!"

Rose is fully aware that it comes out as a shriek, but she's past caring. His angry expression does nothing to her anymore as she is blinded by emotions. She can't tell if she's more devastated or disappointed or angry.

Severus raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

"What are you babbling about?" he asks, surprised. His disdainful attitude makes her feel like someone stupid and worthless. "You were created by this room and believe me, you are a pathetic excuse of who you were meant to be," he continues and Rose is helpless as to her trembling hands and hitched breathing.

Something clicks in her brain, but she refuses to believe that; no, not yet. _It's stupid, it's nonsense, but…can it be?_

"Whaaaat?" she asks, stretching syllables like a child. Despite everything she felt and is feeling now, she's on the verge of laughter. "Are you trying to tell me that you wanted _Lily Evans_ and something went _wrong_?"

Is it possible that he appeared here exactly like she did, but didn't specify who he wanted to meet? Maybe he said redhead and… bam! Here they are.

"Very _wrong_ as I happened upon a hysterical," he spats every word, advancing on her, "scrubby excuse of a girl and also one as freckled as a turkey's egg!"

_Ohhh so you're real indeed!_

Rose doesn't want to laugh anymore. She fights the tears that are threatening to fall. No one ever vituperated her so. She isn't the most popular, the most liked person; but no one, not even Malfoy, has told her things like this.

She grabs the front of his robes, fighting the urge to punch him straight in his hooked nose.

"Such a shame that you're nothing like you are in books, being a rude, tactless dolt of a wizard, Snape!"

He shakes off her hands, his face twisted. "I don't know _what books_ are you talking about and where the likes of you breed."

Roses feels that she can't take it anymore. She turns on her heels and heads to the door she came through. She doesn't even turn around to look at him.

"If you're in the books, it means that you're from the past to me, you arrogant twit. I know everything about you," she spats through gritted teeth. Tears are streaming down her cheeks but she makes no attempt to brush them away. She doesn't want him to know that he's made her cry.

"Wait," he calls after her, but her hand is already on the handle. "I want to ask you something."

She stops, eyes fixed on the doorknob. "I have no wish to talk with you right now. Think of Rose Weasley and maybe I will come here again. Because right now I can't stand you anymore."

* * *

It's dark outside and past curfew for sure as Rose sits by the lake. The sun taken its warmth with it as it hid behind the horizon. It's not a bad thing, as Rose feels cold inside. Only her tears are hot while they're carving new paths on her cheeks.

The worse part is that she wants to see him again, even just to make sure that she can't change anything between them. She still clings to some insane spark of hope.

His words pierced her like daggers. She wonders if she's really as ugly as he said. She's never wondered about, it as no one has ever teased her for this.

Finally she feels that there are no tears left to cry and only silent sobs are racking her body from time to time.

Everyone seems to be sleeping by the time she comes back to the girl's dormitory. However, when she sits on her bed with hands in her hair, she feels a light touch on her shoulder.

"Have you been in the room?" she hears Lily asking.

Rose nods and then realizes it's too dark for Lily to see it. "Yes," she whispers.

"Something gone badly?" asks Lily, stating the obvious. Rose just shrugs in reply, knowing that Lily can feel it as her hand is still on Rose's arm.

"Try to approach it differently. It helps sometimes when you give yourself some time to think over the matter."

Lily has no idea what happened a few hours ago and Rose is unwilling to tell her. If she knew what happened, maybe she would be able to tell Rose something useful. However, Rose has already kept her secret for too long and is too embarrassed to tell anyone about it. Ever.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reviews, they're always appreciated!

Next chapter will reason someone's rude behaviour :)


	4. Severus

**Chapter 4 - Severus**

Severus is so grief-stricken after the incident by the lake that for the first time in years he finds himself crying. Soundless, silent tears, slipping over his cheeks as he sits on the banister of the astronomy tower, looking at the night sky. He curses each one of them but is powerless to hold them back as he was unable to stop himself from calling Lily a Mudblood.

She called him Snivellus and joined Potter and his gang.

Severus begged for her forgiveness but she doesn't want to know him anymore. He thought that their friendship was stronger than that, but it seems that it weakened some time ago. The M word just quickened the inevitable.

It's what his logic tells him but in his heart he still believes that there is hope for him.

He thinks of many things he can do right now, jumping from the very banister he sits on included, but nothing which will give him Lily back.

Two hours later he paces nearby a tapestry with Barnabas the Barmy on it. It's insane to think that the Room of Requirement could give him Lily. Even if it did, she may not want to listen to him as she did not so long ago.

But he has to try. He doesn't refer to her as Lily, feeling ashamed of his stupid idea. He chooses fond words describing her instead; a fierce tempered little redhead.

When the door appears right in front of him he's afraid to go inside. What's there awaiting for him?

Real Lily?

Her magical equivalent?

Taking a deep breath, Severus enters the room.

The sight makes him feel disappointed and angry. There is a red headed girl, but even as she's standing far away from him, he cal tell that she's not Lily. She doesn't even act like Lily as she's staring at him with her mouth agape.

Severus knows that it's some creation of this room. He can barely control himself, wanting to throttle her for being such a miserable duffer of Lily. It seems that everything is against him. Even the stupid Room of Requirement is mocking him.

He takes all his anger out on her, feeling it rise as she's babbling about knowing him from books. He feels an odd satisfaction seeing that this slip of a girl is frightened by him. She takes steps back, but to his disappointment she fights against her obvious fear.

There is no sense of self-preservation in her, so she's not a Slytherin for sure. Probably next bloody Gryffindor. Yes, he can admit that she's real now. Something tells him that she is, a sixth sense or whatever it is.

She's convinced that he's some bloody celebrity, but he knows that this title is shared between Potter and Black. She claims to be from future and suddenly Severus curses himself for being so hostile towards her.

He feels a plan formulating in his head. She knows about Lily, so surely she knows what to do with the situation he found himself in. Maybe there is hope for him yet?

The bloody creature wants to leave the room, and he's not going to show how much he cares about knowing anything about his future. It's she who is the weak one as she's babbling about seeing him again.

Rose Weasley.

There are no Weasleys in Hogwarts with him, he never heard the surname, so she's probably some Mu-

No! He'll never call anyone like that. There will be no accidents like that one by the lake. She's some stupid twit who knows nothing about Wizarding world.

He told himself, he promised himself to never call anyone that. And Severus is a man of his word, regardless of his young age.

He knows he needs this stupid Weasley, because she can solve his problems with Lily. He hopes that she will, providing him answers for his questions. If she's real and telling the truth about future. But she knew about him wanting Lily again, so he will give it a go and try to be polite.

If she's from the future, then it is no matter for him how much time passes on her side, right? He decides, that tomorrow he'll go to the room and if she ever wanted to see him again, she will be there regardless how long she gathered her courage to face him again.

* * *

He has problems with sleeping. He always had. It increases when he thinks of something. Now he's troubled, angry, sad and curious. He tosses in his bed until the early morning hours.

Decent sleep is not his only problem. His stomach rebels against food while he's in a state like this and that is the reason why he's still scrawny despite the fact that Hogwarts provides three decent meals at day. He looks at his plate, not wanting to look at _her_.

Angrily he pushes the plate away and decides to skip History of Magic. The subject is boring and Binns has absolutely no power over students so they can torment him as they please. Lily would no longer be sitting with him, and there would be nothing standing between him and the four prats.

Who happen to sit behind him.

Bloody excellent.

* * *

'I want to see Rose Weasley,' he thinks for the third time and the door appears out of thin air.

He snorts at the sight of her.

In stead of a mildly freckled, brown eyed redhead he sees…well it's her for sure, but Salazar the great!

Her face is so pale that she looks almost translucent. She used something to cover every freckle, her eyes are dramatically dark and her lips are bloody red, giving her a resemblance of something between a vampire and a well preserved corpse.

She's chosen black clothes which cover all except her hands and face and the whole effect is ridiculous and rather repulsive. Her lips are set into a thin line and she's shaking as he approaches her with almost predatory grace.

* * *

Many thanks to **manicrose** who corrected the chapter and to my reviewers! I love to know what you think.

I struggled with the first paragraph. I wasn't sure if Severus would let himself cry. I got back to the books and re-read an interview with J.K.R. and yes- I believe that he love for Lily, stubborness to learn Dark Arts and young age could make him cry from helplessness of the situation.


End file.
